The apprentice of wizard Kotake SEASON 1
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Just a AU fanfic where Kotake and his friends are apprentices of wizard and the Flat 4 are they masters... A fanfic with much comedy and magic!
1. Chapter 1

**Written by: Me**  
**Translated by: Me and Meridia (thank you very much for translate it s2)**

* * *

**Pov Kotake ON**

Hello my beautiful readers, because whoever is reading this probably likes my ship with Doremi (or at least doesn't hate me!). My name is Tetsuya Kotake and I am 8 years old. I will not talk about how I look because I'm sure that everyone here already knows me quite well. I'm not that vain.

Lets continue...

Unlike the version of me in Ojamajo Doremi, I am living with my cousin Kimitaka. His parents live in a different country and have left my family with this devil that only bothers me with me and with my parents who do not make another life than work.

Let's talk about me...

I have two dreams:

First, I'd love to be a soccer player, and second, I want to win Dojimi's love.

The second one seems impossible. What do I have to do to make Doremi love me? It is impossible! She always looks for the cool guys!

"Hey, lovebird! Speed it up! Don't talk to yourself!"

I'm not talking to myself! I am talking with my readers! I left my room and looked at Kimitaka who was looking at me angrily.

"Stop dreaming about that crazy Harukaze and give me my food!"

"The food is in the fridge! And don't insult her! Only I can do that! I go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Do you want me to take you to the kindergarten?"

"Of course not! What will my friends think if they look at me with you?"

"I think in reality you are thinking about what Pop will think if she sees you with your big cousin." I commented with a mocking smile as I put his food in front of him. His face has been red ever since I told him that. Revenge!

"I do not care about what a fool thinks!" Kimitaka yelled with his face all red.

"Yeah yeah ... Kimitaka ... It's just us, the readers and the author of this fic... You can tell the truth!"

"You're so weird …" By now, he's gone to completely ignoring me.

After eating I left school. Like always I stalked my Dojimi, the love of my life.

(...)

Ah look at her watching ... Igarashi... Then the fans are surprised that my other me of the novels makes her wait for my love ...

I hate that Igarashi! Who does he think he is?! He has everything! Is it reasonable to wish that you were somebody who you hate?

"Good morning!"

"Masaru! You scared me!" Masaru Yada has been my best friend since kindergarten. He is very quiet, maybe even antisocial, but has a good heart. But you already knew that, didn't you?

"Again stalking Harukaze?" he gawked at me, "When are you going to tell her your feelings?"

"When you tell Fujiwara how you feel." Ahh~ha! Look at his face! He stopped talking.

"Alright, you win!" He conceded, "But you'd better say how you feel quickly, Kotake. You know how the author feels about your relationship with Harukaze."

"She can be so cruel though!" I complained," Do you remember what happened last time?"

The school's bell ended our talk. Like always in class I watched as Doremi acted like the clumsy idiot that she was for another few minutes. She had some weird obsession with magic.

I didn't care about having magic, but do you know what I would do if I become a wizard? I would make Doremi love me and make myself the best soccer player in the world!  
When I stopped daydreaming, I realized that I'd gone a little further than I intended. I was in an unknown place. I felt like I'd seen the store somewhere before though. What a strange Deja Vu.

"Store Flat 4" That's a weird name. Is this real? What can I buy here? Apartments with 4 rooms? : v (Flat = apartments for those who do not know).

Since I had nothing to do, I entered the store, but it was quite dusty, and I found myself coughing quite a bit.

"Finally a customer! Welcome!" Four boys appeared in front of me: One who looks like Segawa Onpu,(Note of the author: It is Kotake who is narrating so it is normal that he makes some jokes about Akatsuki. Akatsuki will make some jokes about Kotake too, so there's no need to be angry, Akatsuki fans), another boy with orange eyes and hair, a third boy with blond hair and blue eyes, even lighter than mine, and another blue-green one. Everybody was quite strangely dressed. "What are you looking for?"

"Uh?" I looked at a table that had some odd emerald necklaces. I stepped up to it.

"That's a magic necklace, you can wish what you want with them!" Magic? There's no doubt that Dojimi will like this ...

"Is it really magic? Surely you're kidding!" I inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you want to try one?" The orange-haired boy asked as he tossed me a necklace.

"I would." I caught the necklace and closed my eyes.

"Wait!" The purple haired boy interrupted me, "You can not change feelings of people or heal wounds, and trying to wish for a massive desire, such as becoming incredibly famous, probably wouldn't work."

"Then I don't want it," I put the necklace back in its place, placed my hands in my pockets and started walking toward the exit.

"WAIT!" All four boys kneeled at my feet "DON'T GO! PLEASE, SEE IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU'LL PURCHASE! YOU'VE ONLY JUST COME!"

"But I'm not interested in magic," I replied frankly, "and those things won't help me at all."

"Surely you can find something here that suits you!" The blond boy spoke to me, "You have the style of a boy who enjoys sports! Try this! It will help you with sports!"

He gave me a rather strange amulet which looked almost like a soccer ball. Even Dojimi could make something that looked better than that.

"Ehm ... No thanks," I walked towards the door, "I'm leaving!"

"Wait! Please buy something!" They pleaded less emphatically than last time. They almost seemed hopeless. It was pathetic.

Such weirdos.

"Ask for whatever you want!" The guy with purple hair said as he approached me with a crazy look, "We can give it to you!" he continued, "What do you want? Sweets? A soccer ball? A PSP?"

"I want a statue of my crush!" I figured that giving them an impossible order would be enough to make them give up.

"Okay!"

"AKATSUKI N…" the boys tried to stop him, but before my very eyes, a statue of Doremi appeared. According to the mirror across the room, my face looked like an overripe tomato. Crimson, and just a little bit deflated.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HER?! WAIT... AND HOW HAS THIS APPEARED HERE?!" I've looked at them, a little scared, but also a little curious. "Magic amulets, huh?"  
I've stared at that Akatsuki. I was frightened, and I knew it, but I kept up my strong front.

"Y-You are…" I pointed my finger at him, "A witch!"

"I AM A WIZARD NOT A WITCH!" he shouted carelessly.

"OK! OK! A wizard it is t…" that boy's body started to shine as he became an abnormal purple creature.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed," See you later!" I grabbed the statue and ran for the door.

"DON'T LET THAT IDIOT GO!" Hearing what Akatsuki said, the blonde guy grabbed me.

"AAAAAAH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" With magic, they put me in a chair. Akatsuki was sitting on the table with a very annoyed expression. "Let me go! Take my money if you need to!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want your money!" He shouted, "Look what you've done to me!"

"I didn't do anything! I just said that you're a wi…" One of his friends covered my mouth.

"Humans can not know that wizards exist! It's forbidden!" I gaped at him in confusion, "I became this ugly creature because you called me a wizard!"

Finally the other idiot let go of my mouth.

"So you're like this because of me? What do I have to do to make you normal again?"

"You have to become my apprentice!"

"Eh? I don't want to work in a store! I am a kid!"

"It's so that I can make you into a wizard and you can cure me!" he claimed.

"EEEEEEEEEH!? ME, A WIZARD?!" My eyes have shine like stars. With magic I could make all of my dreams come true! Be a soccer player! Make the SOS trio and Reika Tamaki disappear! And ask…

"Don't make that face," he interrupted my wishful thinking, "The rules of the magic necklace are the same for any magic!"

"What?! Could I at least make money appear?"

"Yes…" Oh well something is something!

"But before you transform, tell me your name." another one told me.

"Tetsuya Kotake."

"I am Akatsuki, my ginger colleague is Fujio, the blond is Leon, and the last one is Tooru. We all came from the wizard world so that we can earn money to buy back land that was taken from us by the witches."

"What!?" I asked," I don't understand why you don't live together?"

"No way!" he answered, "Witches and wizards have always been enemies! Or at least for as long as I've known…"

"OK OK! What do I have to do to use magic?" I spoke very quickly because my parents hate when I get home at night, and I had just seen the clock. Late.

"Fujio go get the box, and you, follow me Kotake-kun…" He took me out back to a garden.  
I looked at the garden while Fujio put the box on the table.

"This box has something in it called a tap. You'll use that to transform into a Wizard Apprentice."

It was a small, circular, white object. Around its circumference were eight small buttons. In the center was a much larger button. The central button reminded me of a soccer ball in its design.

"You have to press the biggest button." Leon instructed me, "This tap is like an instrument so each small button is a musical note Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do."

"For your Magical poron you have to press Do-Mi-So and high Do." The orange-haired boy told me.

I pressed the button and quickly put on the blue shirt that appeared before me.

"The best future soccer player in the world is here!" I posed like a superhero.

"What did you say?" Everyone has looked at me confusedly.

"All magical boys and girls have a magic words!" I pressed the buttons that Fujio told me. A black magic wand shot out of the tap (which was connected to the uniform.)

"That's a poron! You can do magic with that. You just have to make your wish out loud!" I think the orange one was the brains of their group.

"OK!" I moved my wand and pointed it at the ground, "I want a soccer ball now!"

A blue light erupted from the tip of the poron, and a soccer ball appeared where I pointed. But it didn't take long for the ball to disappear.

"Your wishes won't last long for now. Once you pass the nine exams and become a full wizard they will!" Fujio reminded me.

"How boring! I want to go home! But first how do I fly?"

"You're a wizard apprentice ... You don't fly idiot!" Akatsuki answered, "And you have to listen to me! I am your master now! You can't do many magic or you will run out of magical spheres!"

"Ok... Can I go now?"

"No! You have to listen to me!" I looked at him as he spoke. "Ok you can go! Leave your window open I'll see you tonight!"

"I like girls…"

"IT'S NOTHING WHAT YOU ARE THINKING IDIOT!" He yelled at me with his face all red. I'm going to give you magical spheres!"

"Can you take the statue of Dojimi too?"

"What if I don't take it?"

"You'll stay like this forever!" I returned to normal with a smile.

"I hate you…" Tooru caught Akatsuki before he hit me.

I left the store smiling. In this dimension, nobody can hate me!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**  
**Next chapter: Being Masaru for a day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much to Meridia for the translate! :3 3 **

**Here the part 1 of the chapter 2**

* * *

**Kotake's POV**

_Hello everyone! I'm Tetsuya Kotake, and just recently, I've become a wizard apprentice! It's not all fun and games though, I can't just grant any wish, and my magic still isn't all that strong yet!_

**Ep 2 - Being Masaru for a day**

"That's outfit is so handsome and cool, Kotake!" I imitated Doremi's voice while looking at myself in a mirror.

"Thanks, Doremi! With this, I can make every steak that you've ever wanted!" I posed, and smirked in the mirror while holding the magical poron out, "Maybe we could get married! We also could possibly have a beautiful daughter! Hinata sounds great for her name!"

"Ahh! Kotake! That's wonderful! Way better than that stupid Igarashi-senpai! Kiss me!" I imitated her voice again and kissed the mirror.

"Oh dear! Did I just witness my apprentice do that?" I saw Akatsuki through the window, "at least kiss this!" He made the statue of Dojimi appear.

"Heh! It's that male Onpu!?"

"Akatsuki! You idiot! My name is Akatsuki!" he screamed as I ignored him and carried the statue of Doremi to my room. Waiting for me on my bed was Fujio. He was reading a textbook.

"Why would you read something so scholarly so late at night?" I asked.

"Reading is important!" he exclaimed, "and I've got to learn something about human customs, and why the lot of you are missing something in the head!"

"Maybe humans are stupid, but I know somebody who revealed magic to a human despite it being forbidden!" I glanced at Akatsuki.

"I'll get rid of your statue if you refuse to respect me, APPRENTICE!" Akatsuki yelled.

"I'll stop being your APPRENTICE if you do any such thing!" I shrugged.

"Stop screaming already, both of you." Fujio put his book down, "and change back into your regular clothes, Kotake, what if your parents saw you like this?"

"That'll never happen!" I admitted, "Seldom do I see my parents, they're either asleep or at work! May I have some more magical spheres now?"

"Beg me for them!" Akatsuki laughed, "They're expensive, so I'll need a good reason to give them to you!"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "but seriously, if they serve as money itself, then why not just make more of them with magic?"

"That's impossible," Akatsuki admitted, "but whatever! Don't try to beg me with your eyes, or anything manipulative like that, it won't work! I swear it! I'll teach you how to use magic, but when you work at my store, I won't make it easy!"

"Ahh!" I yelled, "but your store never has any customers anyway, and I've got soccer training and school!"

"I had a wonderful life before you ruined it!" he hissed.

"Calm down already!" Fujio plead, "Kotake will work when he's available!" At least Fujio isn't a complete leg-breaker in this universe! (You will not understand this joke if you not know spoilers of the novels of Doji... I mean Ojamajo Doremi 17!).

"Tetsuya!" I heard my younger cousin yell, "Battle Rangers is about to start!"

"Alright! Alright!" I yelled downstairs then turned to the wizards, "I take it I'll be seeing you after school tomorrow?"

"In the morning," Akatsuki demanded, "before your classes!"

"Ok Ok!" I addressed the weird frog thing. How boring is it that I have to wake up earlier than that ugly Akatsuki!

_In the next day..._

What a wonderful new day! Of course, I would never wake up early to visit their weird store!  
Let's move on to more interesting things, dear reader!  
I teleported to school! It was an amazing spell, and it saved me a few extra minutes of precious sleep. As I arrived, I started walking to class, and bumped into my friend Masaru!

"Good morning!" I announced, "You'd never believe what happened yesterday! A wizard made me his apprentice!"

Masaru looked at me with arched eyebrows. To him, I was crazy!

"I'm not crazy," I admitted, "Do you want to do that thing that they do in the movies and switch bodies for a day?"

"You spend too much time with that silly Harukaze!" He grumbled, "I'm not in a good mood, I saw a stupid orange-haired boy talking to Fujiwara!" he walked closer to our class.

"You'll get better now!" I promised as I pulled him into a closet where nobody would see what I did. "You've been my best friend for a long time, so I'll allow you the honor of knowing my secret!" I transformed in front of him, then placed a finger to my mouth, telling him to be quiet, "Believe me yet?"

His gape of surprise quickly turned to a large smile, "Uh, sure!"

"I have to take exams or whatever to make my magic stronger, but at least for now, I'm sure that I'm strong enough for this!"

"It won't be boring," He admitted, "and knowing you, I can't make you give up, so go ahead and get it over with!"

"You know me too well!" I laughed and waved my poron, "I want to change bodies with Masaru!"

A blinding blast of dark blue light covered both of us, when it faded away, and I was able to see again, I saw myself standing in front of me.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed, "You're me! Akatsuki will have to admit that I'm the best wizard ever, and Dojimi will love me!" I pointed at Masaru, or rather, Kotake, as he felt his forehead, and body.

"I shouldn't be friends with you," he admitted, "what if people discover that we've switched bodies."

"They won't," I shrugged as we walked into class. Carelessly, I tripped, and bumped into Fujiwara. My reflexes allowed me to catch her, and she blushed because she thought that I was Masaru.

"I'm terribly sorry!" I exclaimed as Masaru coughed, "but you look great today, if you'll accept my apology, would you like to go to the movies this weekend?"

Everyone nearby (yes, even Dojimi) gaped. Fujiwara thought for just a second and smiled, "Alright."

"Alright," I smiled at Masaru as I sat down, "You're welcome. I have to admit that it's not as hard when you don't like them yourself."

Masaru was very happy with my course of action. I saw him smiling and looking at Fujiwara throughout the class. He never officially thanked me, but I could tell that he was very happy.

**End of part 1.**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Written by: Me**  
**Translated by: Me **

**Here the end of chapter 2**

* * *

**Pov Masaru ON**

Thanks to Tetsuya I have a date with Fujiwara, I wanted to help him but I a simple human. How can a simple human like me help a apprentice of wizard?

I looked at Harukaze.

Hum…

Harukaze seems be the only problem that Tetsuya have. Sometime I feel jealous about him. He have a happy family and his only problem is Harukaze's blindness.

(...)

At the end of the day, Kotake left school running. I sure that he go talk with someone. Well, I don´t I was in no hurry so I walked more slowly. I was already on the street when I see Harukaze very bad hidden in a tree. I go close to her and she looked at me shy.

"What did you want Harukaze?" she widened her eyes surprised.

"Ha...Harukazeeee?!" she came out of her hiding "Kotake are you alright? Are you angry with me?"

Harukaze was looking at me with a worried face. I shouldn't have called her by her last name… Although… This can be a good thing… I will help you Kotake.

"I am ok… Why you are asking me that Harukaze?"

"No… Don't call me that! It bothers me! I make something bad to you? Are you angry?" I see that Fujiwara go to close to us.

"... You always said to let you alone, so I doing this… Bye… " I let begin to walk again.

"Wa...Wait!"

"What did you want now?" I looked at her. She was surprised with my serious face.

"I… But are you a idiot?! I only said that to you when you are teasing me! It doesn't mean that I don't want be your friend anymore!" she seems desperate for not lost Tetsuya's friendship.

"All times that I go talk with you, you looked at me with a angry face! What do you want me to believe?" I run away for make more drama.

"Kotakeeee!"

This 2 liked so much eachother, this is obvious… But of course Harukaze is a idiot and so blind like Marinette and Adrien of Miraculous Ladybug and Tetsuya is the most shy boy (talking about love) and tsundere that I know. Well at least this will make Doremi value Kotake a bit.

I have arrived at my friend's house and upon arrival I meet Kimitaka who go close to me with his typical energy.

"Tetsuya! You arrived early today! Let's play soccer!"

"First they you will eat something! I made your favorite cake Tetsu!" This was Tetsuya's mom… Ugh I hate that cake covered with chocolate. I do not like candies! Yes, I know! Me and Kotake are opposites …"This is a proof that I will always have time for you dear!"

She caress my hair and smiled for me. I smiled shyly.

Me and Kimitaka go to the kitchen with her. In some minutes we were already eating the cake. How does Kotake like this? This cake has too much chocolate...

"Tetsuya…" I looked at "my mom" "Ehm… I need to tell you something…"

"What it is mom?"

"Tomorrow I don't know if me or your father will be able to go to the day of parents and children in your school"

"Oh… Ok don't worry... " I think that this is what Kotake would said if he was me right?

Both Mrs. Kotake and Kimitaka looked at me with a weird face.

Ok ... I was wrong…

Now that I think about it, Tetsuya never tells me about his family. And neither I have seen their parents at school. Could he be hurt because his parents didn't give attention to him?

"I'm not hungry anymore... I'm going to do my homework …" I leave the kitchen. I see that Kimitaka was going to tell me something, but Tetsuya´s mom stopped him.

I go to "my room" and sit down on "my bed".

**Pov Masaru OFF**

**Pov Kotake ON**

I was playing with Pal, when I see something fall on my head. Of course I know that it was that guy, Akatsuki.

"YOU ARE AN IDIIIIOOOOOT! You should have gone to see me this morning but instead of this you are playing with magic and you are here playing with this abandoned dog!"

"Let me alone Akatsuki! And this dog is mine! I only don't have the courage to tell that to my parents…"

"Coward …" I removed him from my head with a angry face "What?! It is true! You are a coward! Something tells me that you changed places with your friend only because you wanted to run away from something!"

I threw it hard on the ground and looked at him with hate. Because… He was right…

"I WANT TO AVOID LISTENING MY FAMILY SAID THAT THEY WILL NOT SEE ME TOMORROW ON THE DAYS OF THE FATHER AND CHILDREN! THEY NEVER ARE PRESENT ON THIS DAY AND IT HURTS ME! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I kicked strong a little stone.

I put my hands on my pockets and looked to my dog who looked at me with a worried face. I have seen Akatsuki go for my shoulder.

"What do you want now?!"

"I ... I'm sorry ... "I looked at him surprised "I've hurt you…"

"It doesn't matter …" I replied "After this day pass I will stay better…"

"I know that it hurts always… My father just like yours only thinks on his kingdom…" kingdom? Could his dad be ... "He is the king of the wizard world… I decided to come and live here for this world to get his attention. But he doesn't even go see me. He doesn't even know about my state in the actuality…"

"Hey, let's make a promise!" Akatsuki looked at me "I talk with my parents about pet my dog and you will talk with your father about your problem"

"Ok I promise!" we smiled to each other and he continue "You know… Deep down you are a good person!"

"Ahahah! Deep down I want be your friend" I said to him and I see him blushed a little.

"We should go to your friend's house! It's getting late!" he said to me shyly"

"Let go!"

(...)

I was sleeping when I feel someone moved me. I've seen Leon and Akatsuki in front of me. I looked at the window, it was still night.

"What do you idiots want?! I have to sleep for tomorrow"

"Are you Yada-kun or Kotake-kun?" Leon asked me.

"... I'm Kotake of course! Why? AAAAH ?! DON'T TELL ME THAT I HAVE COME BACK TO NORMALITY?" I sat on the bed and looked at my hands "No ... I'm Masaru yet …"

"That's the problem! You are a level 0 apprentice. How your magic has lasted so long?" I smiled. I'm 100% sure that I am a prodigy! "Your first magic has been normal, but this one was super strong! Do you have a magical family?"

"Of course not!" our conversation has been interrupted by steps. I've signaled for the other idiots to hide.

Leon has hidden under the bed and Akatsuki outside.

"Masaru?" I have closed my eyes and make Masaru's father think that I was asleep "How strange ... I thought he was awake … Maybe he talks under his sleep..."

He looked at me for a few moments and when he left I sat down again. Akatsuki has come out of his hiding.

"You can go out Leon!" I said softly.

"Leon?" I put my head under the bed. I was surprised to see Leon asleep "Eh? He has fallen asleep ... What will we do Akatsuki? 😅"

When I have looked up I have seen Akatsuki asleep in my bed.

"But how is this possible?! 😠 How does anyone fall asleep in seconds?!" Akatsuki hugs my leg and continue sleeping "Let my leg jerk!"

Arg! I hate my life!

**End of chapter**

**Next chapter:** The new student Harima Kenichi


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hi readers! s2 I want to give a big THANK YOU for the fav and the comments ^_^**

**This fanfic already has 12 chapters complete, BUT they are in spanish ^^´**

**Well in this chapter I had 2 options:**

**1- Don´t put Aiko in the fanfic and put her only in a special ep**

**Or**

**2 - Put her as a normal student and the new student being Harima :3**

**I have decided on option 2! Because this fic is crazy and Aiko is super fun And btw I ship Leai so much so… xD s2**

* * *

**Pov Kotake**

"Finally I am me again! I missed me so much!" I screamed while I hug myself happily.

"I missed me too! Your family is too noisy. Just like you ... Speaking of them... Your parents…"

I walk away from him so he can't see my face.

"I know! They don't come to parents and child´s day! I am so lucky!"

Silence ... He has not answered. This silence was interrupted by 2 very familiar laughs. Behind us were Fujiwara and Dojimi talking to a brown haired guy who I had never seen. Who is he?! I have a rival?! Author why don't you put Lili in this fic (Author: Lili is Doremi´s "rival" and friend on my fanfics, she has a crush on Kotake)?! Doremi needs to have a rival, not me! I already have Akatsuki in the anime!

"Who is that guy?!" Me and Masaru talked at the same time.

Behind them was Seno with an angry face.

"Ah you are so romantic!" I have seen Doremi hugging him with little stars in her beautiful pink eyes.

"Yeah! The most romantic guy ever!" Fujiwara has spoken and I have seen Masaru tremble with rage.

"Romantic? This guy is crazy! Also an idiot!" Senō yelled. Strange she was red… Oh well maybe she is sick I don't know.

They have passed by us and stopped. Dojimi ignored me. WTF?! Why?!

"Hi!" the guy has talked to us "My name is Harima! Can we be friends?"

Me and Masaru continue on our way without saying a word to him. Unf! Me friend with a guy who wants to steal my future girlfriend?! Never!

"KO-TA-KE ! DON'T BE A JERK!" Dojimi has scolded me.

I ignored her because she ignored me first.

I entered my class very angry.

"Good morning guys!" Kimura said when he saw us "Hey, what are those faces?"

"Dojimi..."

"Fujiwara..."

"Uuuuh!" Oh God! Why? The trio SOS listening to us. The Trio SOS is a trio of jerks: Sugiama, Ota and Sagawa. Basically the main reason together with Reika Tamaki is that makes me, Masaru and Kimura never talk about our feelings to the girls that we love. They go too close to me and Masaru and begin to make a strange dance "Their girlfriend broke up with them! Buah buah!"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL TRANS..." Masaru covered my mouth with his hand with an incredible speed.

Damn! I almost told them my secret! But I swear that one day I will take revenge on them and Reika with my magic!

Dojimi has entered together with Fujiwara and Senō. My crush has looked at me and, but I have completely ignored her again. Meanwhile Masaru and Fujiwara did not take their eyes off each other.

"Good morning students!" Seki-sensei has entered and we have all sat down.

I can't believe that Dojimi has fallen in love with someone like him! And he is not so handsome like Igarashi! What does this guy have that I don't?!

"Well today at 10 am we will have parents and children´s day, but before that we will have our Japanese! And to begin this class I present to you Kenichi Harima!"

I heard someone sigh. A boy with brown hair and eyes of the same color entered the class. Wait! IT IS HIM! MY RIVAL!

"WHAT IS THIS GUY DOING HERE? !" I screamed angrily.

"Oh! It is my new best friend!" What?! He is crazy!

"I NEVER WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"KO-TA-KE! Yesterday you behaved so well and today you are more problematic than normal?!" Seki-sensei has yelled at me.

"He is provoking me!" I replied angry.

"Shut up or I'm going to talk to your parents!"

"Pff they didn't come today!" I forced a smile and I have sat down again "I have nothing to lose!"

"I will be alone too! You can stay together with me and my girlfriend if you want!" what?! He and Dojimi are together?! I have heard Masaru break his pencil.

"I'm seeing that you and Kotake are already friends!" Seki-sensei, are you blind or deaf?! How am I going to be friends with my rival?! I hate him! This day cannot get worse! "Kenichi sit close to Kotake! But first you must introduce yourself!"

I hate my life!

Why did I say " This day cannot get worse"?! You should already know that these are forbidden words, even more when the fiker is cruel like the author of this fic...

"Ok! Hi everyone! My name is Harima Kenichi! I'm from Osaka and I only follow the love of my life, called..."

"WE DO NOT CARE TO KNOW WHO SHE IS !"Senō has screamed.

"Let him speak ... I want to know who is that lucky girl ..." everyone (even Seki-sensei) have looked at Masaru surprised, except me because I knew that he was jealous of Fujiwara 7u7

"I want to know too!" I said while I looked at him with hate.

"I have amazing friends!" This one here is not very smart ... I have looked towards Masaru and Masaru towards me.

"THEY HATE YO..."

"ENOUGH!"Seki-sensei has interrupted Senō "Kenichi, go sit next to your ... "Friend" and let's continue with the class!"

Even the teacher has seen that I and Masaru hate him ...

He sat close to me with a happy face, while me and Masaru looked at him with anger.

"Hi! Your name is Tetsuya, right? Doremi has told me your name!"

Dojimi knows my name *w*

Wait... Of course she knows! We have been in the same class since the first grade … :v 3 years in love with that beautiful red haired girl!

"Why did he blush with a strange face?" That question from Harima has woken me up.

"He must be thinking about Harukaze... Ignore him… :v"

"MASARU!" Seki-sensei has thrown a chalk at my face and I have fallen. From here I hear everyone's laughter, especially Dojimi.

I hate her!

.

.

.

Just kidding I love her!

(...)

In the sports classe, me and the other boys are playing soccer and the girls have chosen to play badminton. The difference from other days is that we have a group of adults screaming for us, well not for me of course...

"Bff, let's prove that we don't need our family to be the strongest!" He screamed so loud that I felt sorry looks on us 2.

With some violence I took the ball from him and I scored a goal.

"Hey bff! But if we are from the same team!" Harima approached me with a smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! AND WE WILL NEVER BE!" I pushed him and ran away.

(...)

I am super angry! I hate that Harima, I hate Dojimi, I hate my parents, I hate EVERYTHING! I kicked a stone hard and closed my eyes trying not to cry, but suddenly I felt a hand on my back.

"Kotake ..." I was surprised to see Doremi on my side.

"... What did you want?! I don't need you Dojimi ... " why am I so tsundere? It is clear that I need her!

"Look I know that you are disappointed with your family that as always has not come, but you should not take revenge on others!" I have looked surprised at her "I know that they never come this day ... But they are working to give you a better life! And neither Kenichi-kun's parents come!"

"Don't talk to me about that guy…"

"Why do you hate him so much? You don't even know him! He has done something incredible! He's gone from Osaka to Misora just for..."

"YES YES I KNOW IT! HE IS PERFECT! BETTER THAN ME! YOUR DEAR KENICHI! IF HE'S SO PERFECT WHY DON'T YOU GO CLOSE TO HIM?" I have left her behind and begin to walk away, but she has caught me by my hand.

My cheeks have become red and my heart is beating very fast. I hope she doesn't hear him...

"But I want to be with you..." she said to me "As I told you yesterday we are friends! Even if you don't want to be my friend anymore and sometimes you annoy me, I will always be there for you!"

Hey! Yesterday we didn´t ta... Wait ?! Masaru! What has he done?! That's why Doremi ignored me early! I help him and he does this to me?!

"But you prefer Kenichi!" I said looking in her eyes.

"Eh? How can I prefer him? I have known you since we were 6 years old! You are my enemy/friend!" huh? I can't believe she loves me! Although ... Only as a friend T_T Damn curse of the blue-haired characters who are always friendzoned.

"So… Did you like me?"

"... I ... I didn't say that!" She walked away a little red "I like you ... Just a little ..."

Well something is something! I don't know why but I wanted to hug her and I did so. She took a while but she hugged me too.

"Dojimi ..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you! I was needing that hug... But ... If you tell someone about this, I'm going to lie and say that it has never happened!"

"Hehehe me too Kotake ... Me too..."

We continue like this a little more.

**End of...**

"Wait!" I moved away from Doremi "How is it possible that you like me more than that idiot of your boyfriend Kenichi?!"

"WHAT?! ME GIRLFRIEND OF KENICHI-KUN?! He can be cute to follow Ai-chan up to here, but ... He is not very smart and he is crazy! I don't love him!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

THEN HE LIKES SENŌ?!

**End of part 1**

* * *

**Again thank you for the comments:**

**Digitailsmo - **Awww thanks for you comment ^_^ Kotake is one of my fav characters of OD so it is easy for me writte about him XD Like I said in the begin of this chapter I already have 12 chapters of this fic the problem is that they are in Spanish (I need to translate them)

** Derko - **Thanks! s2

** Nekochan2020 - **x2 I don´t ship them too, BUT i A BIG FAN of Leai! Btw TwT thanks for comment s2

**Also a BIG THANK YOU for my tumblr friend "thenewnio" for help me translate this chapter TwT**

I WILL CONTINUE THIS FANFIC I PROMISSE


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Hi readers! s2 Guess what? The spanish version of this fic have already 24 chapters! :D**

* * *

**Pov Kotake**

I enter on my class to go eat something (it is lunchtime). I see that only Harima was there. Well I was a little evil to him… I was jealous! But this isn´ t an excuse!

Well I am an apprentice of wizard! I can help him with his big problem!

I go to the bathroom because it is the safest place for a magical boy or magical girl to transform and make magic!

"The best future soccer player in the world is here!" I have transformed and did a hero pose.

I make appear my magical poron. Now… Who will I help Kenichi?

"What are you doing you idiot?! Someone can see you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH?! AKATSUKI?! HOW YOU ARE THERE?!" that strange colored doll was in front of me!

"Don't shout idiot! People can hear you!" he said angrily "I entered with idiot magic! I came to see what you are doing!"

"I've been cruel to a boy who didn't deserve it ... I want to help him, but I don't know how. Doremi is good with helping people not me..."

"From what I spied …" Was he stalking me?! "That boy has family problems so you can´t he…"

"You've given me an idea!" Akatsuki has hit his forehead while I move my Magical poron to do my magic "TRANSFORM ME INTO THE FATHER OF HARIMA NOW!"

A dark blue light has covered me and in the seconds I have transformed into a man somewhat similar to Harima.

"Have you already thought if he doesn't have a father?" Akatsuki said while he jumped onto my shoulder.

"I don't think he's dead... Go to your store with strange name and leave me alone!" He looked at me angry "Don't be angry I am nervous ok? But ... Hey! I am an adult now lol! Adults don't get trouble! (Autor- poor innocent child u_u adults can be more childish than childs…)

Suddenly a girl from first grade has entered. She saw Akatsuki on my shoulder. AAAAAAAAAAH! In panic I gave Akatsuki to her.

"Here a present for you!" Akatsuki was looking at me desperately "Bye!"

I ran away in panic, but I don't gona lie, I want to laugh so much! What?! I am a child! Can't I be childish?! I promise that in next seasons I will be more mature!

I have entered my class and go close to Harima.

"Hi son!" He looks at me surprised. A big smile appears on his face and he hugs me tight.

"Dad! Did you just come from Osaka to Misora just for me?!"

"Sure! All for my champion!" I caress his hair. My father always treats me like this.

"I'm very happy! Let's go eat together!"

(...)

We were 30 minutes away from the end of classes when I hear someone enter.

!

It is my father! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT I DOING NOW!

"Tetsuya!"

Oh no… Oh no! OH NO!

He looked around nervously. What should I do? What should I do?! I've seen him go close to Seki-sensei.

"Where is my son?!" He asked nervously.

"He must be somewhere sir! Harukaze! You are the last person seeing him, do you know where Kotake has gone?"

"I have seen him at lunch enter here, he looked at Kenichi-kun and then left…" Doremi was strange. She seems nervous "And ... I have to go to the bathroom!"

She has run away. My heart was beating fast. Has she worried about me?!

"It was Tetsuya who called you dad?" I was surprised with Harima's question. The whole class has looked at me.

"Y ... Yes ... He ... He called! He knows what it's like to be a victim of parents who love more work than their childs" and do this because I wanted to help a friend, but of course I did not say this part. I've seen my father lower his head a little sad.

"But it is strange Osaka is something far from Misora…" Senoo said it and again I was nervous.

"I have work in Yokohama!" My favorite soccer team is from that city so I know it is close to Misora.

"Why didn't my child appear?! If he doesn't appear now I will put him in another school!"

I approached him desperately. I don't want to go! The love of my life is there! I know this is a little dramatic, but I really like Doremi so shut up!

"He just went for a walk! Calm down"

"You don't know my son like I do" He yelled at me. I've never seen him like this! "He's sad! I know it hurts him, have your parents always working! Even in his 8th birthday I was working! I know that he is hurt!"

"I'm here dad!"

…...

EEEEEEEH?!

Behind us was someone like me. I opened my eyes surprised and Masaru did the same (I think he understood that I was the real Kotake) - Sorry dad I was…

My father has hugged him tight. Who? Who was that guy?

Wait!

Akatsuki! It could only be him! It is him helping me! Thank you Akatsuki at least in this fic we aren´t rivals!

Masaru was looking at me and I looked at him. I want him to understand that this guy is not me!

"Dad! Thanks for coming there! And thanks Tetsuya! You have helped me with my father!"

"... You're welcome!"ok -_- even his voice is not the same as mine! I think this is enough for Masaru to understand that it is not me!

"We'll be good friends!"

Suddenly I feel my body shine.

Oh no...

I can't be me in front of everyone! Doremi can't marry me if I'm a strange doll! Aaahhh!

"I need to go wait a minute!" I ran desperately and I hid again in the bathroom. I returned to normal in seconds.

My magic has lasted so long, why was this magic so short? Am I a prodigy or not? I really don't understand!

"Ah you are not a prodigy as I thought!" Akatsuki was in front of me wearing a pink dress.

Don´t laugh! Don...

"AHAHAHAHA Hey beau… Wait?! YOU WEREN'T IN CLASSES TRANSFORMED IN ME?!"

"No! I was running away from that little girl that you have given me …" He looked at me angry, but that doesn't matter now.

WHO IS THAT FALSE KOTAKE?!

"Idiot, haven't you heard me ?! Someone has become me while I was passing by the father of Harima !"

Suddenly I see someone open the door. Harima was in front of me and Akatsuki with a surprised look. Before I could say he was coming up to me.

"Are you ... Are you a magician?

I started to scream while I got down on my knees.

NOOOOOOO !

I WILL BE LIKE AKATSUKI AND CANNOT BE DOREMI'S BOYFRIEND IN TEENAGER!

"Why are you screaming idiot?!" You were only going to transform into a frog only if he said that you are an apprentice of wizard!" I looked at Akatsuki somewhat relieved.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Harima asked, confused.

(...)

"Wow! Amazing!" Harima's eyes shone with joy after hearing my story "I also want to be an apprentice !"

"Too bad you can't, to be one you have to transform a wizard into a frog!" I said it and Harima make a sad face. "Don't be sad… Akatsuki have 3 friends so you can…"

"KOTAKE-KUN!" Akatsuki yelled at me.

"Really? Hum ... I would like to know them… Eheheh" We looked at each other and made a high-five with a big smile.

"Kotake-kun ... Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah! Harima, I'm sorry for transforming into your father …" I've lowered my head.

"Never mind! You just wanted to help! You are a good friend Tetsuya!" We both smiled again.

"That doesn't matter now, idiots! Kotake-kun the Kotake 2.0 is in the class! You need to do something!"

I had forgotten!

We 3 go to the classroom door. Seki-sensei continued giving the class and the 2.0 was there listening attentively. My eyes have looked at Doremi. 😍 Look at her ... So cute when she doesn't know anything about class. Btw she is so strange more than normal…

"Kotake-kun/Tetsuya!" Akatsuki and Harima scolded me.

"I sorry… I sorry! Hum… I have an idea! Harima, after class you go to talk to my false self and take him close to me! I will be in the back of our school! It's the best place to talk to him without anyone seeing!

"You're not going to punch him do you?" Who does this guy think I am? I am not violent! Only on the haters´s fanfics.

\- Of course not Akatsuki! Whoever it is he did this to help me! Let's go Akatsuki! Harima go and behave normal please! - I have run away with Akatsuki in my arms.

(...)

It didn't take long for Harima to appear. Akatsuki has been hiding in a tree there was only me, the false me and Harima. The fake Kotake when seeing me has been scared and began to run desperately.

Poor boy! I am an athlete, you will not beat me! I have chased him at full speed and after a few minutes I have caught him by the arm close to the nursing.

"Now you don't escape me!" I said with a smile "Who are you?"

He didn't tell me anything, he was just trying to free himself from me.

"Don't be afraid, I just want to thank you and …" Before I could say something someone opens the nurse's door and makes me fall, the fake has escaped. Noooo!

I look angrily at the person that opens the door.

"Kotake-kun!" Yuki-sensei was looking at me worriedly. It had been her without meaning to. She helped me to get up "Are you hurt?"

"No... Thank you Yuki-sensei …" I couldn't tell her about the other guy... But who would he be?

"You should be more careful!" I put a hand behind my head somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes …" I ran away and went to Harima to tell him what had happened, but we were interrupted by my father.

"Tetsuya! Here you are! Do you want me to take you home?"

"Ehm ... No thanks! I have to see someone's first dad!" I said goodbye to my dad and he walked away "Dad?"

He stopped and looked at me. I run to him and hugged him tight.

\- Thank you!

"You're welcome, champion! See you tonight!"

When he left Akatsuki came up to us.

"I've finally gotten rid of that girlish hairstyle!" and Harima looked at Akatsuki with a smile "So Kotake-kun... What did you do with the fake you?"

"Nothing… That person scaped. Well ... I have to go see someone!"

"Who?! And the store?" Akatsuki yelled at me.

"That someone is more important than your stupid store!" I have shown him my tongue.

"Are you going to stalk Harukaze-san?" I blushed when Harima said that.

"N ... No! I'm going to see another someone!"

"Do you like another girl?!" Akatsuki asked, surprised.

How would he think that?! I only love Doremi!

"Of course not! I'm just going to see my dog! My parents don't let him have him so I take care of him in an abandoned place." Me and Harima have left school together while Akatsuki was hiding in my backpack. He probably wants to convince me to go to Maho-Do!

"Harima!"

A man similar to Harima appears. It was Harima's father! The brown haired guy has run and hug him happily.

"I'm sorry son I tried to arrive early, but …"

"Doesn't matter dad! I had an incredible day with my friend Tetsuya Kotake!" He has indicated to me and I have said a shy "Hello".

"Good thing that you have made friends!"

"And this one is a special one! He is a wi…"

"A GREAT FOOTBALL PLAYER !" I screamed all red while looking at Harima angrily.

I have said goodbye to the 2 and I have left with Akatsuki.

Hum…

I wonder who was that person who has helped me...

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next chapter-** Problems with Leon and Fujio

Sorry if I didn´t post XD It is difficult translate this to english


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! s2 Chapter 4 online! **

* * *

**Pov Kotake**

Sunday

"I hope you have a good explanation to wake us up on a Sunday at 8 am!" Masaru said to me.

Masaru, Harima and I were walking towards the Flat Store. I am finally going to make them apprentices to wizards like me!

"Well... For 2 days Akatsuki has forced me to go to his stupid store to work! The worst thing is that nobody comes and it is very boring! So I thought that if we were 3 it would be more fun!" I replied with a smile.

"Wow so fun ... -_- Being in an old store doing nothing with you and an idiot that I hate …"

"I don't understand why he hates me so much! TwT" I just tapped Harima's shoulder.

Masaru still is jealous because he thinks that Harima likes Fujiwara. I need to do something to calm him down.

"Masaru don't worry! Harima have a big crush on Aiko. He even went to this school because she was there!"

Yeah that guy is crazy, but oh well I can't talk, I have a statue of my crush in my room.

"Oh ok. I'll correct it. Wow so fun. -_- Being in an old store doing nothing with you and a crazy guy."

"Masaru-kun …"

We were surprised when we saw Fujiwara walking close to us, but she was not alone, she was with Fujio. They know each other?

"Fujiwara …" His soft gaze has gone to one of a jealous one when he see Fujio "Who is this guy?"

"I have never seen him in all my life. He keeps following me without a reason." Fujiwara said with a forced smile.

"I'm Fujio Kashikoi and I just want to be friend with this cute girl!" Masaru looked at him angry, while Fujio looked at me "Kotake-kun! So these 2 are your friends?"

"Do you know him?" Masaru now looked at me angrily.

"He's Akatsuki's friend." I answered simply.

"Kotake-kun, are you friends with this guy?" Fujiwara asked me curiously.

No ... It's just that with my damn luck I'm an apprentice of wizard who can't fulfill his dreams and I'm forced to work in a shop where no one comes.

"I am his friend's slave …" Fujiwara looked at me in surprise.

"Ignore him, he's angry today" Masaru replied while Fujio killed me with his eyes "See you in the afternoon for our da… For the cinema …"

"Yes! Good bye guys! Oh and Fujio-kun stop following people that is scary!" We have said goodbye to Fujiwara and she walked away.

"Why do you follow her oranje head?!" Fujio has moved away somewhat scared of Masaru's face "Tetsuya! How do you transform that Akatsuki guy?"

"I simply said that he is a wizard… Wh… Ooooooh! Eheheh" I only smiled and looked at Fujio who was pale.

"You wouldn't dare ..." Fujio was shaking with fear.

"Oh believe me he will do it…" Me and Harima answered at the same time.

Fujio with incredible speed has run away. What a coward he is ahahah!

(...)

I entered the store with my friends. We all started coughing. Akatsuki looked so angry that he hadn't even seen us. He walked from one side to the other.

"What's wrong with this one?" I asked Tooru and Leon who were close to him.

"He has discovered that there is a store similar to this one nearby. And second rumors her owner is a witch …"Leon has answered.

"Damn witches! Why do they steal other guy´s dream?!" What a irony just you said that***** "By the way human fool! Why have you take this humans to see me?"

"Fool me? It wasn't me who did magic in front of a human even knowing that it is forbidden! Fool witch!" I said and Akatsuki looked at me angry.

"I am a wizard! And I do this because I was desperate to have a client in the store!" he yelled at me.

"AAAAAAH!"

Akatsuki and I looked to our left side and saw Leon turn into a strange doll. We both look at Harima surprised. He just had a smile on his face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Leon yelled at him.

"I want to be a wizard just like Tetsuya!" Harima answers with a smile.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO PASS EXAMS!" Akatsuki, Leon, Tooru and I have yelled at him.

"Poor blond guy, you will stay like this forever…" Masaru answered.

"HEY!"

I tried to not laugh meanwhile Leon was crying.

"Well what's done is done! Now we have 2 more hands to work!" Tooru said with a smile.

"You mean 2 more people to stay here without doing anything! No one wants to enter there!" I said it.

Suddenly someone enter in the shop, but it was just Fujio.

"It is only another WIZARD…" And thanks to Masaru we have a other strange doll.

(...)

"I can't believe I am the boss of this store! Yeah!" Akatsuki, Leon and Fujio looked at Tooru very angry while Masaru and Harima each removed their tap of the little box just like I did in the first episode.

Masaru has transformed fast because he had seen me before and just removed his magical poron.

"You're smarter than you look!" Fujio said to him.

"Repeat that and you will stay like this forever!" Masaru said with his typical angry look.

Harima also transformed and made a hero pose.

"Aiko's future boyfriend is here!"

"It is always cooler with a sentence and a pose!" I said with a smile " Although I'm sorry to inform you my friend but your crush hates you"

"Also Doremi hates you" he replied a little offended.

"Are you kidding me? 2 days she hu…" I put my hand on my mouth while I was blushing like a tomato. I don't go to talk about it! They will tease me forever if they know this "Oh yeah she hates me a lot! Oh well that doesn't matter now! You and Masaru should train your magic! Oh and you can't heal anyone or change feelings! Did you hear Harima…? You can't change Senno´s fee…"

"Yeah yeah boss!" he replied without letting me finish the sentence.

He called me boss! I know it was sarcastic why but… AAAAAH! I AM A BOSS!

"Well at least we can make money! But we must pass the tests for the money doesn't disappear."

"Stop thinking about money poor humans!" The Flat 4 have yelled at us " Make your spell Masaru and Harima."

Masaru has indicated his magical poron towards Fujio who has hidden behind Tooru in panic.

"I want ... um ... I want a copy of me…" a second Masaru has appeared, but just like my first magic has disappeared seconds later.

"It is my turnnnnn!" Harima moved his magical poron "I want a photo of my Ai-chan now!"

This one is worse than me!

A photo of Senoo appeared. He was going to kiss the photo, but of course the photo disappeared faster than my and Masaru's first magic.

"I can't believe it! My apprentice is the worst!" Leon yelled angry.

"Don't be sad Leon! Not everyone has the luck of Akatsuki who has a real prodigy!" I said with a big smile.

"A problematic prodigy ... Yeah how lucky!" I looked at Akatsuki and hit him on the head "Touch me again and I take away your statue of Doremi!"

"OH YEAH? OK! I WILL LET YOU STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER! GO TO YOUR MOM AND DAD TO CRY BECAUSE I GIVE UP" I yelled angry.

"I DON'T HAVE MOTHER!"

Oops. Oh no Tetsuya idiot! What I do!

"I...I sorry. I was just angry because…" I made a sorry face.

"Don't make this face idiot! Wizards don't have mothers!" he replied with a smile.

Oh! Wait… Is it possible don't have a mom? It was his father who gets pre...

"Well, trio of idiots, I have a mission for you!" Akatsuki interrupted my thoughts and looked at us one by one seriously "You are going to spy on the Maho-Do store. It was Fujio who was doing that work, but because of one of you he can't work anymore!"

Maho-Do? What is that?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next chapter-** Maho-Do

***(SPOILER OF THE LIGHT NOVELS) Kotake ****broke the fourth wall again and ****said "What a irony just you said that" because in OD 17 Come on and OD 18 Akatsuki be a soccer player and try break Kotake's promisse to Doremi to take her to the national.**

**Tomorrow I post the chapter 5! **


End file.
